


Run

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus runs to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 12](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/282328.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/305903.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/19828.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/13162.html).

_There was only you  
You said it was just like a full moon  
Blood beats faster in our veins_

Remus knew nothing of the full moons on the Hogwarts grounds. He recalled screams echoing in the Shack, then sunlight and agony and teenage boys asleep around him.

He always cried the morning after. But none of them knew.

Once, he asked to run two weeks before the full moon. He'd seen them all in Animagus form, but not in action. Peter chickened out, and James forgot, but Padfoot met him at the edge of the forest just after night fell.

He dug his hand in Padfoot's fur, and they ran together.

This time, it was a memory he kept.


End file.
